tolkien_onlinefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Peter Jackson's The Return of the King Script/Marshalling at Dunharrow
EX. DUNHARROW ENCAMPMENT - DUSK ANGLES ON: ARAGORN, THEODEN, EOMER, MERRY, LEGOLAS and GIMLI GALLOP into a VAST CAMP beneath the COVER OF TREES ... TEEMING with MEN, HORSES and TENTS. ANGLE ON: THEODEN acknowledges GRIMBOLD, a MARSHALL OF ROHAN, as he passes by a GROUP of SOLDIERS. (CONTINUED) Final Revision - October, 2003 62 CONTINUED: THEODEN Grimbold, how many? GRIMBOLD I bring five hundred men from the Westfold, my Lord. ROHAN MARSHALL (0.S.) We have three hundred more from Fenmarch, Theoden, King. THEODEN smiles grimly as he rides on. DENETHOR (quietly) Where are the riders from Snowbourne? GAMLING ( O . S . ) None have come, My Lord. EXT. DUNHARROW PLATEAU - DUSK ARAGORN joins THEODEN on a BLUFF overlooking the ENCAMPMENT BELOW ... CAMERA CRANES to REVEAL: THOUSANDS of MEN and HORSES! Smoke from many small CAMP-FIRES has filled the VALLEY with a TWILIGHT HAZE. THEODEN (quietly) Six thousand spears . . . less than half of what I had hoped for . . . ANGLE ON: ARAGORN turns to THEODEN ... ARAGORN Six thousand will not be enough to break the lines of Mordor. THEODEN More will come. (CONTINUED) Final Revision - October, 2003 63. CONTINUED: ARAGORN ; Every hour lost hastens Condor's defeat. We have till dawn. Then we must ride. CLOSE ON: THEODEN realising what ARAGORN is saying - no matter the numbers he must commit to war by the morning. THEODEN nods. The HORSES whinny loudly in the distance ... THEODEN looks up at the MOUNTAIN which looms behind them . . . EXT. DUNHARROW PLATEAU - DUSK ANGLE ON: HORSES rearing in terror as ROHAN SOLDIERS try to quieten them ... ANGLE ON: LEGOLAS and GIMLI move through the CAMP . . . CLOSE ON: LEGOLAS looking at a group of ROHAN SOLDIERS . . . they sit quiet and hunched ... no-one speaking ... LEGOLAS looking toward EOMER who is unsaddling his HORSE ... LEGOLAS (uneasy) The horses are restless . . . And the men are -;. quiet ..? EOMER They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain . . . GIMLI'S eyes travel to a ROW of ANCIENT STANDING STONES that mark the ENTRANCE to a ROAD leading away from the ENCAMPMENT and INTO the MOUNTAIN. GIMLI That road there - where does that lead? LEGOLAS It is the road to the Dimholt ... The door under the mountain. (CONTINUED) Final Revision - October, 2003 64 CONTINUED: EOMER None who venture there ever return. (under his breath) That mountain is evil . . . ANGLE ON: ARAGORN stands before the road as though transfixed ... before him a HORSE whinnies and pulls at his ropes nervously . . . ARAGORN POV: A GHOSTLY FIGURE seems to emerge from the gloom ... ARAGORN starts in fright as . . . GIMLI O.S Aragorn! ANGLE ON: ARAGORN stares down at the LITTLE DWARF . . . GIMLI Let's find some food. ARAGORN casts another look back at the ANCIENT STANDING STONES before following GIMLI. EXT. DUNHARROW PLATEAU - DUSK ANGLE ON: All is quiet in the ENCAMPMENT... INT. EOWYN'S TENT, DUNHARROW - NIGHT ANGLE ON: EOWYN kneels before MERRY, adjusting his HELMET STRAP. EOWYN There! A true Esquire of Rohan. MERRY exhales - excited and terrified in equal measure. In his EXCITEMENT, he draws his SWORD ... EOWYN steps back, laughing ... MERRY Sorry. It isn't all that dangerous. (despondent) It isn't even sharp. (CONTINUED) Final Revision - October, 2003 65, CONTINUED: EOWYN Well, that's no good. You won't kill many Ores with a blunt blade. Come on. EXT. DUNHARROW PLATEAU - NIGHT As EOWYN and MERRY leave the tent, EOMER and GAMLING are sitting nearby, finishing a meal ... EOWYN ushers MERRY off. EOWYN To the Smithy .- go! MERRY hurries off . . . EOMER watches the YOUNG HOBBIT leave. EOMER You should not encourage him. EOWYN And you should not doubt him. EOMER I do not doubt his heart ... Only the reach of his arm. CLOSE ON: GAMLING stifles a laugh . . . EOWYN turns on both of te .. . hm . EOWYN Why should Merry be left behind? He has as much cause to go to war as you. (to herself) Why can he not fight for those he loves? ANGLE ON: At the PLATEAU edge, a GUARD looks down the STEEP PRECIPICE as a HORSE and RIDER move along the RIDGE ... EXT. DUNHARROW TRACK - NIGHT ANGLES ON: The HOODED FIGURE slowly RIDES up the NARROW ZIG- ZAG TRACK leading up to the PLATEAU ...